The Secret Life of Luna Lovegood
by luna lovegood-rwjh
Summary: I decided to write some stories about the characters that you dont get much info on. Like Luna, Neville, or some of the Weasleys. Im trying to follow the books as much as possible. All characters belong to J.K Rowling! its the same rating as the books.
1. Diagon Alley

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 1- Diagon Alley

Walking down Diagon Alley was a girl and her father, both wearing bright yellow robes and radishes dangling from the girl's ears. The girl had straggly dirty blonde hair, and silvery-grey dreamy looking eyes. They walked into Madame Malkins', a robe shop, to get the girl fitted for her school robes.

"What school?" Madame Malkins asked, "And what is your name?"

"Hogwarts."The girl replied ,"And my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood." Swiftly, the manager ran to the back to get her Hogwarts robes. When she came back out again, she laid the robes on a chair and started fitting Luna in the right sizes.

"Aha, a fine school indeed!"

"Really?"

"Of course, dear, the headmaster is very kind." The manager handed Luna's father the bag of robes. "You know, I had Albus. He always saw the good in every one of us and showed great care in his punishments. If it was something you could learn from, he would only tell us to not do it again. Thank you for stopping by, Xenophilius."

"You're welcome Madame Malkins, my dear Luna can't wait to get on the Hogwarts train. Well we need to go see Ollivander and get to Blourish and Blotts. We need to buy spellbooks and a wand today while were here."

"Alright Lovegoods, have a good day!"

Luna and her father exited Madame Malkins' shop and went to get spellbooks across the street at Blourish and Blotts, one of the only bookstores in the wizarding community. The interior of the shop was very dark and crowded. Every inch of the room was covered with books in varying genres. There was a balcony inside, a sort of second floor, on which a desk with a man behind it sat. Luna guessed that the man was the librarian, and he was either making a deal with a customer or chatting with a good friend. The father and daughter got in line to talk with the busy librarian so they could find the correct spellbooks for Hogwarts 1st years.


	2. Cherrywood and Unicorn Hair

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 2- Cherrywood and Unicorn hair

After the small family had gotten the girl's spell books they continued to the next-door shop to get a cauldron and the listed potions ingredients.

"Father, did you have Professor Dumbledore as headmaster when you were in school?"

"Of course, honey, many people think he is the greatest headmaster the school has ever had."

"Really? Isn't it true that he was offered minister of magic but declined?"

"Oh yes, many times."

"But why? I mean, you'd think any wizard or witch would love to be minister (or mistress) of magic."

"Nobody really knows, Luna love, but what I think is that he was too modest or that he didn't want that kind of power. But then he accepted the job of Hogwarts Headmaster as though it was the end of the world. Maybe that was the only power he wanted." Luna's father said as they walked into Ollivander's wand store.

There was a line of maybe 10 people, which filled up the room. The place was filled with little boxes from ceiling to floor, all containing different wands. Ollivander was a very old, wrinkled man with blonde straggly hair (that was nothing Luna's). But very tailored in his dressings.

"Thank you, come again!" Ollivander called to the family walking out the door. The couple walked up to the desk and noticed a large stack of un-bought tried wands in little boxes that looked quite disturbed.

"Hello! What can I do for you? Let me guess, a wand for the young lady? C'mere, let me measure you." The queer man behind the desk said as he stood. He walked over to Luna and had her stick out her arm so he could test it with a tape measure. "Hmmm, 14 ½ in." he murmured as he walked to the back and pulled out a little box from one of the shelves. "Alright, try this one, oak and dragon heartstring, reasonably springy." He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Luna. She started to wave it around and nothing happened.

"Hmmm, I was so sure… well, let's try another, shall we?" He asked. Once again he walked to the back and came back with a different box in his hand. Taking the wand out of the box he said, "This one. Try it." Luna waved the wand around again and red and green sparks erupted from the tip like fireworks. "That'll be it. Cherrywood and unicorn hair- flexible. 10 galleons."

Luna's dad handed Ollivander the gold coins as she marveled at the wand that chose her. It had a beautiful blonde color with a painstaking swirly pattern engraved in it.

"Thank you so much , for my wand!" Luna cried.

"No problem dear. The wand chooses the wizard, you know! Have a good day!"

The man replied.

"Great Luna love! Now let's go home. I need to work on this week's edition of the Quibbler. We also need to go out and hunt for some crumple-horned snorknacks."


	3. Tale of Houses

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 3- Tale of Houses

As the small family walked up to the rook-like house they called home, they stopped at a sign with fresh flowers lying below to pay tribute to the dead mother of the three.

"Daddy, will you tell me about the houses? I rather want to know."

"Well darling, there is a tale about it, but there are 4 houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. All of them, including Hogwarts itself, was founded by great wizards and witches who all had something in common. They all wanted to teach young magical people what they knew." He said as they sat down at the dinner table with some ice water. "Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw were the great wizards and witches of tale.

"Now, they each wanted their students to have certain characteristics. Gryffindor said that he wanted those who were brave at heart. Slytherin wanted those who had great ambition. Hufflepuff wanted hard workers, and Ravenclaw wanted the cleverest of them all." He explained. Standing up, he said "The founders wondered how they were going to pick their worthy students when they were dead, whereas they hand-picked the pupils in their time. So Gryffindor took the hat he was wearing off and they used that to sort the students and called it the Sorting Hat.

"So, when you get to the school, and one of the head of houses calls your name, they will place the ancient wizard's hat on your head and he will call out the house that you will belong to for the next seven years."

"Wow father, that's really interest… I felt a Gnargle!"

"Yes, I thought I felt one zooming around in here too. Well, Luna love, I have to go work on scheduling an appointment for the Quibbler. I get to interview someone from the ministry!" He said as he was walking out the door. Looking out the window, Luna saw a strange sight. In the distance there was a black dot growing steadily larger each second.


	4. Dangerous Owls

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 4- Dangerous Owls

Staring out the window, the dot was growing larger each second.

"What the…." Luna muttered. Then her father came bursting into the room panting and skidding. Luna could barley catch what he had said he was breathing so hard.

"Oh no, not now, 'm not ready…," he said under his breath as he dashed out of the room. Luna looked to where her father had been, and then to the window again as the dot was more than a dot now. It was an owl.

"Dad! It's an owl!" she yelled in excitement. When her father entered the room, he didn't look very composed but very anxious.

"Alright, let me open it." he said as he gingerly took the letter off the owl's leg. Immediately after the letter was detached, the owl took off out the window again, leaving Luna to stare after it. "Might be a letter from Crestecia. She's the person I'm interviewing" he explained, seeing his daughters look of puzzle. "What?" he yelled, "she's canceled!"

"Why?" Luna asked looking over her father's shoulder to read the letter.

Dear Xenophelius,

I'm sorry but I can't make the interview. My mother has fallen seriously petrified and has been sent to St. Mungos'. We don't have any idea how she was petrified but she was at Hogwarts investigating the grounds. She said that she had to go to the bathroom but was in there quite a while. When we went in there to see if she was okay, we found her lying on the ground pale and cold. So Albus called all of the teachers together and discussed their options. I couldn't hear them because they sent me out of the room, but I do believe Dumbledore has his ideas. I'm sorry again for cancelling the interview, I was really looking forward to it.

Crestecia

"Oh my….." he muttered, "this is no good. There has been an accident at Hogwarts. But we will make sure you have your first year on time though. We will let you go."

"What happened? How was this lady petrified?" Luna asked.

"No one knows sweetheart but, like I said, we will let you have your first year." He said. Then adding under his breath, "they can't close Hogwarts.


	5. Finally, off to School

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 5- Finally, off to school

Finally the day came to board the train to Hogwarts. Xenophilius took his daughter to the packed King's Cross Station where the train was supposed to be.

"Father, where is the train? I don't see it." She said.

"Well, Luna, there is a special way, a magical way, to get there. It's so that muggles can't get in. follow me." He replied. She followed her father to the 3rd coulomb between docks 9 and 10. Then, looking both ways to make sure no muggle was watching, he took Luna's hand and they walked through the barrier.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed after they had appeared on the other side. There were people everywhere. And in the background behind all of the smoke, you could barely make out the large figure of the train. The station was very noisy as all of the people were conversing with one another in many different languages.

"Well, this is it. Off to your first year at Hogwarts. Without me…"

"Its okay dad. I'll be alright. Didn't you say that there are many god teachers and the castle is well protected?"

"Yes, but that's not what I was talking about," he replied, thinking of Crestecia's mum being petrified. All of a sudden there came a cry of ALL ABOARD in the distance. "You'd better get on the train now. Hurry! Don't forget to write to me! Stay out of trouble and make good friends!" he called as she was running away from him and boarding the train. Luna found a compartment with a window seat as the train gave a large lurch and started to move. As she was looking out the window, she saw her dad among the throng that was running to keep up with the locomotive and waved to him.

"I love you Luna darling!" he called.

Finally, off to the school where everybody says is amazing. Off to the school where the headmaster is very kind and understanding. Finally, off to Hogwarts.


	6. The Sorting

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 6- The Sorting

"Firs' years over 'ere!" yelled a gruff voice. Luna looked over to see a large man, perhaps a giant. She walked over to the giant and stood and waited for other students while observing the dark ground's scenery. It was hard to dee, but it looked like there was a lake, a large, majestic forest behind the lake, and a large field across from the two. She couldn't see, but were there some large, tall hoops on the field? Maybe the staff would let her explore some day.

After unconsciously walking, still taking in the school's beauty, Luna noticed that they had arrived at a flock of boats tethered to a dock at the shore of the lake.

"Alrigh', climb in a boat and don't fall out. Trust me: you don't want to know what live in these waters." The giant said. Luna climbed into a boat with a girl with flaming red hair who claimed to be Ginny Weasley. After all of the new pupils had gotten seats, the boats had started to glide across the lake by themselves. Luna couldn't help but marvel at the magic.

Ginny said that her brother had stated last year and that she was the youngest in her family. She also said that she knew Harry Potter and that he had even stayed at her house because her brother and Harry were best mates. They wondered what house they would be in and if they would be together.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Ginny said proudly.

"How come?" Luna asked.

"Because all of my family was in Gryffindor. Where do you want to be?"

"I honestly don't know."

Soon the large grouped had docked at the other side and as they were getting out, a tall woman walked up and asked them to follow her into the great hall.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Soon I will take you into the dining hall to be sorted and eat dinner. All we ask of you is that you are silent and that you come up when we call your names. Agreed? Good, now follow me." And she walked out of the entrance hall into the dining hall.

The dining hall was very large with 4 long tables running thought it and another facing the others where the teachers sat. The tables going vertical each had a different color runner on it. One had gold and red, one had green and silver, one had blue and black, and the last one had black and yellow. The room was very noisy until the first years walked in, and then it got very quiet.

"Aright, first years, when I call your name come up to the front, sit down on the stool and place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said, indicating to the large, old, dusty hat sitting on a stool. She called many names and many different people went up until she cried: "LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Luna walked calmly up to the hat, but was very nervous inside. She picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and placed the cap on her head. After a few moments, the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!" and the people on the black and blue table cheered and Luna went to join them. Looking back on the crowd of undetermined first years, she saw Ginny looking sadly her way- they wanted to be in the same house.

Several minutes and cries of "GRYFFINDOR!", "HUFFLEPUFF!", "RAVENCLAW!", and "SLYTHERIN!" later, she finally saw Ginny walk up to the front and place the crumpled hat on her head. It contemplated for a few seconds and then called out "GRYFINDOR!" and a cheer erupted from the gold and red table. Ginny looked even sadder than before, but soon found somebody to talk to. And then the door burst open and a tall, pale man with long, black hair walked in pushing two boys in front of him.


	7. I See Gnargles

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 7- I See Gnargles

The man with black hair pushing two boys in front of him had a look of anger but also a trace of triumph on his face. The girl beside Luna gasped in a kind of awe.

"Oh..," she said, "Snape caught Harry and Ron doing something they shouldn't. Professor Snape is the potions teacher. He can be very cruel sometimes." She sighed. "Oh, my name is Cho. Cho Chang. I'm in second year. This must be what Harry Potter looks in person, and Ginny's brother Ron, Luna thought. He looks better than in a picture, though they did have some twigs in their hair. What did they do?

There were many whispers running around the room, no doubt about Harry and Ron. When they reached an old man, most likely Dumbledore, Professor Snape spoke very urgently to the old headmaster. The two men had an argument until Professor Dumbledore had motioned the boys to go sit at their table, leaving Snape looking very red with rage as he stormed off to his own seat at the head table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, let's get going shall we? To all of our first years, the forbidden forest is, in fact, forbidden. No entry whatsoever. We also have a new member of our faculty, Professor Lockhart," to many girls' screams," will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome him warmly to our family. I think that is all of the announcements, let's not keep the food waiting!" there were many more murmurs as he stepped off of the platform.

All of a sudden, food appeared on the empty plates before them. The first years gasped in surprise at the delicious things before them including chocolate pudding.

"House Prefects, I believe it is time to make our way to the dormitories to enjoy a good night's rest for tomorrow's lessons. So, if you will take your house up to the entrances, they may get settled and sleep." Professor Dumbledore said as the students at the various tables stood up. The volume increased even more when the prefects started yelling out their house's names. The Ravenclaw table followed a sixth year up the moving staircases to a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

The prefect tapped the knocker and an invisible voice said," Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"The answer is that a circle has no beginning." The prefect answered.

The door swung forward to reveal a majestic room. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and soft silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories, there was a tall statue of a woman with a plaque saying "Rowena Ravenclaw" made of white marble. "She was the founder of our house." Luna thought. She went up the stairs to a dormitory with seven other first years and started to unpack her things tiredly. When she finally was finished, she collapsed on the bed as a last thing came to her mind before she crashed. " I see Gnargles…"


	8. Explore

Sorry, everyone, I've been spelling nargle wrong…..

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 8- Explore

Luna woke up the next morning and looked at her magical clock. It read 6:30.

"Shoot, I've still got thirty minutes till I have to be ready." She cursed under her breath. "Oh well, better to be prepared than suffer." She added. Getting up, she grabbed her new robes from her trunk and walked to the changing room. When she was wearing her robes, socks and shoes, she looked over at the clock again and noticed that it was only 6:37.

"What can I do in…. oh wait, I can go explore the grounds! Yes, let me get my scarf…..Oh where did I put it?" spotting the scarf laying over a chair, she walked over to it, picked it up, and a book fell out.

The book was old, black, and very wrinkled. On the front, in fancy gold cursive letters, the book said Tom Riddle. "Who is…" she whispered... She tucked the book into her robe and walked out the door.

After strolling onto the grounds outside, she felt a strange burning at her side. Reaching into her robe, she hastily pulled her hand back out, burned. She reached back in and quickly pulled out the book and threw it on the ground.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the heck?" she looked up and spotted the lake, ran over to it, and threw the book into the water. Turning around, she paused. Did something just jump out of the water? She glanced back and saw a pair of large, yellow eyes staring back at her.

.

Unconsciously, she walked back to the water's edge and saw something very dark…

Think people..read the series.. Luna doesn't get petrified! What lives in the water!


	9. Time

Forgot to say- this is happening during the 2nd book.

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 9-Time

"Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed. "A squid! I have to tell daddy about this… he'll be so excilted! Maybe he already knows…"

The squid quickly dropped back into the water and never came back up.

"Oh well I guess I frightened him." She said as she was walking back to the school.

Many months passed as the students walked back and forth from their classes and their house common rooms, having quizzes, loads of homework, and many points lost and gained. Meanwhile, Luna had passed all of her quizzes, turned in all of her homework and never lost 1 point. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had won 3 games of the five, giving them more house points, which also left them in 3rd place for the Quidditch Cup. Christmas break had come and Luna stayed at Hogwarts.

On Christmas day, she woke up to a large mound of presents at her foot. Again, she was the first one up and decided to go and open the parcels. One of them was silver with little blue dots , and was from her father. There was a note on the package and it said:

"Dear Luna, how is school? I was really excited when you had found out about the squid. I have known about it for years, but I wanted you to find it yourself.

I love you, Dad."

She immediately scribbled a response to his question about school that it was going fine and that she really liked here.

Soon, students started arriving at the school and the common room got louder and louder. It was only a week after Christmas that term started again along with mid-exams.


	10. Opened

I am afraid I will not do much on her summer, but on her school year. I will still do some summer, but not much. I do not want there to be too many chapters. If you disagree, then tell me in a review!

The Secret Life of

Luna Lovegood

Chapter 10- Opened

There was a load commotion in the 2nd floor corridor by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When Luna arrived on the scene, Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, was hanging all stiff and suspended from a torch holder. Beside her, on the wall, was some writing, it looked like it was in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Beware all, of the heir of Slytherin._

Many people gasped at the sight of this, and she noticed 2 boys standing beneath the cat, she couldn't see them earlier over the crowd.

"What is going on?" a rough voice asked, just behind her. "Mrs. Norris!" Mr. Filch pushed past Luna and ran up to the cat. "You... You killed her! She's dead! You killed..." after hearing all of the noise, the rest of the teachers came running down the corridor. "They... they killed her. Mrs. Norris is dead!" Filch croaked.

Professor Dumbledore walked through the crowd, and examined the cat.

"Not dead, Mr. Filch, not dead. She is petrified!" there were more gasps at this comment. Then the old man noticed the writing next to the victim. "Chamber of… Heads of Houses, round up your students and take them to their common rooms. The chamber of secrets has been opened." He said as the teachers looked fearful at his last statement. Noise burst out as the Heads of Houses rounded up their kids.

"You two, stay with me." Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron, who were still frozen to their spots, staring up at the cat they were underneath. They walked up to the Headmaster's office and sat down in the provided chairs as the old man shut the door. "Tell me what happened…"


	11. Author's note

**Sorry about the delay, readers. My school-issued laptop was taken away at the end of the year, and I didn't have another computer with a program that I could write my stories on.**

**But don't worry... a new chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**

**~3 luna lovegood-rwjh**


End file.
